Trauma, Experience, Knowledge and Love
by PercyLvr2621
Summary: Percy, Nico and Thalia are in San Fran and studying with Annabeth? What will happen when girls constantly flirt with Percy, How will Annabeth deal with this? An also how will Percy cope with boys flirting with Annabeth? Heroes Of Olympus never happened.


**AN: I am a new writer and therefore please if you find any mistakes PM me or leave it in a review. Same with any questions anyone has.**

**Chapter I**

"Can someone remind me why in the name of Hades we are doing this again?" came the question beside me. Nico looked about ready to join his father_ way down _**(virtual cookies to anyone who remembers this) **permanently and Thalia who was stuck in the middle seat looked about ready to throw up. I realized Thalia had asked the question when Nico threw her a glare which did not have the desired affect because he looks ready to die but even his eyes asked the same question.

Swallowing my lunch down my throat which looked ready to come back out, I answered, "Thalia, you are doing this because Lady A wanted you to finish your high school experience and Nico, you are doing this because Lady P did not want to deal with you sulking around the underworld anymore than necessary and threatened to turn you into a daisy. As for me, I am doing this because after I almost blew up Goode again and got expelled no other school would take me and Chiron suggested we all go to the same school together in San Fran so that all four of us are together and apparently so that I could have an ordinary experience after the _absolutely stunning experience _of a war with _our dear and loving grandfather_." All of us snorted at the last phrase.

As I finished this speech I could feel my lunch coming up and quickly grabbed a paper bag.

After I was done we heard an announcement informing us that we were going to land in ten minutes and asked us to tie our seatbelts.

Thalia too tired to argue like she had done when we had boarded the plane tied it up while I and Nico quickly tied ours.

Fifteen minutes later we were off the plane and we looked ready to kiss the ground.

We went to the luggage belts and quickly grabbed our stuff. Not wanting to roam around anymore than necessary we quickly went out of the airport and spotted an alleyway and went in there. Nico quickly grabbed our hands and we grabbed the entire luggage.

He shadow travelled us to a narrow alley beside Hotel Olympus (made up). "Hotel Olympus, seriously, dad?" Thalia muttered under her breath slightly dizzy from the shadow travel. We walked out from the alley and Thalia being the lady she is, note the sarcasm, left us to carry all the luggage meaning, hers too. Somehow we managed to grab the five suitcases to the hotel. Why five you ask. Well, you see I and Nico managed to fit our entire luggage into three bags. Two big ones each and a small one shared between us. But, of course Thalia being the lady she is just laughed and said, quote 'I am a female I need my own privacy and I have more stuff than you have.'

Finally we reached our joined suite. Nico and I shared one suite while Thalia took the jointed room.

Due to the traumatic experience of flying we fell asleep almost as soon as our heads hit the pillow.

"Percy, Percy, wakeup." "He won't wake up." I woke up to hearing voices. Not wanting to get up I just went off to sleep again, when "Percy, look Annabeth is here" That caught, my attention. I quickly woke up and looked around and saw no Annabeth but a laughing Nico and hysterical Thalia. I almost killed them right then when Nico said, "Don't kill us wait. We just woke you up so you could see Annabeth quicker because it's time for school and if we are late we just might miss your girlfriend."

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up."

I noticed them dressed and Thalia said "Dressen' up. I'll quickly grab your bag pack." I nodded and ran off to the small suitcase which packed a small portion of my clothes. I quickly grabbed a jeans and a grey t-shirt with an owl printed on it, a gift from Wise Girl and a jacked with a trident, courtesy of my father. Some sneakers and ran out of the door. Thalia and Nico stood ready at the door. Thalia handed me the bag pack and we quickly ran off, throwing the key in the receptionist's desk and shouting that we would grab it while coming back.

We reached the bus stop just when the bus started going. Quickly we boarded the bus, ignoring the looks from everyone around us.

I noticed that as expected, Grove High (made up) was no different than all the other high schools I had gone to. All were the same, boring. Suddenly, a girl who looked like she was a junior came up to me and put and put a hand on my chest. Her face was covered in makeup and she was dressed in maybe her younger sister's clothes as they were all a couple sizes too small for her.

"Ummmm...what do you want?" As soon as I said this the snickers from Thalia and Nico turned into full out laughter. Still confused I turned to the girl who by now had crossed her hand, and then her voice, a snarky pesky sound, made itself known.

"That was not a good thing to say. But since you are sooo hot, I'll forgive you for this small thing, Honey. By the way I am Sheila"

"Ummmm..." Just then Thalia saved me she said "Look at the time, Kelp Head. We should go get our stuff or we'll be late, _again_" Just then the skanky girl, whose name was apparently Sheila harrumphed then turned on her heels and walked off.

Just then Thalia and Nico both grabbed one elbow of mine each and dragged towards a building that seemed to say something like FCIOF. "That is the Office Percy" Informed Nico.

"How do you know? Aren't you dyslexic too?"I asked. "Yes, I am but, Lady P made sure that she tortured me with so much English that now I can read it clearly."

"Oh."

"Yep, let's get our schedules."

"'Kay."

When we entered the office a lady who looked like she was in her mid-sixties notices us. She asked, "Mr. Di'Angelo, Ms. Grace and Mr. Jackson?" All of us nodded.

She handed us our schedules, along with our locker numbers and a map each and office stationary like a couple of binders a few pencils and stuff like that.

All of us stuffed our stuff inside our bag packs save for our maps which we handed to Thalia (we both know that the two of us tracking with the help of a map would be traumatic experience for the both of us) and our schedules which would go in the lockers.

Nico took my schedule and started copying it in a blank page (where did he get hold of that? Oh yes from the stationary items) and handed it to me and did the same with Thalia. Apparently our locker was in between the two popular and nerd people. I think that is supposed to be for people who are both, I guess.

We all reached the lockers and opened them. I took my stuff and threw them in, when I heard a commotion behind me. I turned and saw a mass of blond hair in princess curls. Immediately, I understood who it was. I leaned against my locker and waited the whole scene to play out. There was a boy standing in front of her and I could tell by his face that he was cocky. Suddenly, even before he could comprehend what was going on a hand came and slapped him on the cheek. I heard a girl beside me say, "Right, after that is over we know that a school day has started." Then she noticed me and said, "Hi, I am Shanette Cole, But you can call be T."

"Hi, I am-"before I could continue she started babbling.

"So that was Annabeth and that boy was Dean, unfortunately my twin."

"I know, I mean Annabeth. She is my girlfriend."

"Right, why do boys always pin after her. Dude, give up. She has this apparent boyfriend who I think is imaginary" I raised my eyebrows at that, "who lives in New York and has black hair and sea green eyes."

"Ummmm...that's me."

"Right...prove it. Go to her. Go on."

I looked towards Nico and Thalia. They both made a go on motion with their hands.

I walked towards Annabeth, feeling many eyes on me; I placed my hands on her eyes, leaned in and whispered right in her ear, "Hey Wise Girl."

**And that's it. I expect at least 5 reviews for the next chapter. And, the question for this fortnight is,**

**Ques. The name of Annabeth's step mother is_.**


End file.
